Steamed
by sarbey
Summary: House, Cameron and a bit of fun in the bathroom. Don't look for a plot, there is none.Established Hameron


**A/N** I have no excuse for this other than my overactive imagination. This is smut, nothing more and I hope that there are some people who actually like it. If you're looking for a plot, sorry wrong story.;-) Disclaimer is in my profile.

* * *

Steam filled the air in the small hotel bathroom. Wrapped in a towel, Cameron searched for her cinnamon scented lotion, the one her rude and occasionally abrasive lover really did like even though he would probably deny it on his deathbed. She rummaged through every basket and drawer she could find until she came to the cabinet right above the sink.

"There you are!" she grinned victoriously and snatched the bottle from its place.

A low chuckle alerted her to the presence of another being in the room.

"Speaking with inanimate objects, Al? Should we admit you to the Psych ward?" the voice was rough with obvious tension and she suddenly found it hard to breath, an effect his close proximity always seemed to have on her.

The fact that she was basically naked, wearing only a towel that didn't really cover all that much made her situation just a little bit more interesting.

She attempted to turn around only to be stopped by a firm yet gentle hand on her hip.

"Relax, Al." his lips near her ear, warm breath tickled the delicate skin and she could have melted on the spot. The hand on her hip hesitantly travelled lower as if asking for permission, finally coming to rest on the soft skin of her thigh, she shivered in anticipation.

Slowly his fingers followed their original path up again but this time tracing delicate patterns on her skin instead, taking the hem of the towel with them.

She could still feel his breath on her skin; he lowered his head and dropped a kiss on the spot between her ear and her neck, the one that always made her…

"Greg…"

He chuckled again in response and with a swift move he relieved her of the towel, exposing her skin to the cool chill of the room, making her nipples hardening in response.

He wasn't all that unaffected if the low groan and the rather impressive bulge beneath the seam of his pants were any indication.

One hand pushed the mass of still wet, dark brown tendrils aside, exposing the smooth skin of her neck to his eager mouth and tongue. He dropped small kisses on her neck and shoulder, taking in the scent that was so completely her without any barriers and layers of chemical mixed odours it made him groan.

His other hand brushed the skin just beneath her breasts, deliberately teasing her; he took one nipple between thump and index finger and rolled it gently then released it and reverted to an occasional brush making her protest in response.

"Greg…"

Grinning against her skin, his voice was heavy with desire.

"I think we established now that this was my name." He could see her rolling her eyes instead of gracing him with an actual answer, the mirror having cleared by now.

She trembled with desire and he gripped her shoulder tightly to keep her steady. His other hand travelled lower over her breasts, the smooth skin of her stomach and the gentle curve of her hips finally reaching his destination, the dark curls at the apex of her thighs that glistened with obvious arousal. His fingers teased her, taunted her with barely noticeable brushes and gentle touches until he finally and much to Cameron's delight abandoned the task of driving her insane with her need.

Two fingers gently parted her folds and he groaned in anticipation of what was yet to come. He wriggled the two digits, she was wet enough to make it easy for him and she moaned in response. Curling his fingers he aimed for the spot he knew would make her…

"Greg…"

"Mmh?"

"Stop teasing, please, just le me…"

He retreated his fingers and started to work on her clit instead, alternatively changing between stroking it with his thump and drawing firm, steady circles, while his other hand gently squeezed the erected nub on her breast. It didn't take her long to fall apart in his arms. Clamping her thighs around his fingers she let her head fall back on his shoulder and shuddered as wave after wave washed over her.

He took in her expression, clearly reflected in the mirror in front of them. Eyes shut, a blush spreading over her face, her lips parted slightly she panted heavily.

When she opened her eyes again her look was one of complete satisfaction and she smiled at him, love shone brightly in her eyes and once again he marvelled at the fact that he could do that to this strong and beautiful woman, that he was the one to put that look in her eyes.

Her expression however changed and he clearly recognized the "fuck me now or I won't be responsible for my actions anymore" look in an instant.

His own arousal still unsatisfied, he was more than happy to comply.

He roughly turned her around and she pulled herself up on the sink, parting her thighs, making room for him to settle in between. He felt her nimble fingers working on his belt and fly while he pulled her face to his. Slamming his lips to hers he claimed her mouth in a possessive and frenzied kiss. Her tongue traced his bottom lip and he granted her access, wanting to taste every nuance of her.

Meanwhile her hands had reached their destination and she took his throbbing cock in her palms making him groan, having to restrain himself from coming there and then.

She grinned and her eyes sparkled with mischief.

"What's up House? Can't speak?" she purred into his ear, squealing in surprise when he suddenly got a hold of her hands and pinned them behind her on the sink while guiding himself to her entrance, the hole time never breaking eye contact with her.

He didn't take it slow, one deep thrust and he was buried insight her, stretching her walls and finally completing what they had started.

He released her hands and wrapped his arms around her, she gripped his shoulders while he set a steady pace. Trailing sloppy, wet kisses over her jaw, his thrusts soon grew more erratic, less controlled. She tightly wrapped her legs around him, crossing her ankles behind his back to pull him even deeper. His clothes clung to him by now but he didn't really care. All that mattered at the moment was the beautiful woman beneath him, moaning and panting and making those little noises in the back of her throat that always drove him crazy.

He could feel her thighs trembling around him and she gripped the sink to gain more leverage to respond every forceful thrust with equal fever.

One of his hands trailed down to her clit. It took only a few well – placed strokes with his thump. Screwing her eyes shut, head falling back she came again, screaming his name and at the sight of her so completely overwhelmed from her orgasm he lost it as well. A last forceful thrust he buried his face in her neck, muffling a scream he followed her into the sweet abyss, emptying his warm seed in her welcoming body.

Slowly their heart rates subsided, Cameron was the first to find her words again.

"God…"

He chuckled, she should know better by now than to give him opportunities like that.

"'Been known by that name, too" he answered grinning smugly, still surprised that he could speak at all. She playfully hit his chest in response.

"Ass!" she stated the obvious, a low, rough chuckle answered her.

"Yep."

* * *

Yes, well, ahem, liked it? 


End file.
